chp 4
by dedra12
Summary: next chp


'[];LETS SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY AFTER ONE LESS LONELY GIRL;BACK TO THE STORY;Justin calls deandra on to the stage."Will you go out with me"Justin askes."OMB YES OF COURSE JUSTIN"screams Deandra while hugging justin."May i have this dance "says justin smiling."Will you dance with me "says first dance comes start to slow dance to the beat of first someone in the aduience threw an apple at Deandra."ow"says Deandra as the apple hit her.'Hey please dont throw ANYTHING at her if you were a true fan you would be happy for us"says Justin almost losing his temper."it is ok justin i am fine" says Deandra."No it is not ok that is not fair that they hurt you because i asked you out"says justin."justin i said i am fine"says deandra."ok can you just put me at ease and go backstage for the rest of the show"says justin."ok justin"says deandra and gives justin a hug.

after the show every one gets back into the limo to go home."Are you sure you ok"askes justin."Yea i am fine"says deandra rubbing her arm were the apple hit her."Let me see your arm'says justin."No i am fine"says deandra."come on babe whats wrong let me see it please"says justin putting on a puppy dog face."ok Justin it is imposible to say no to that face"says Deandra showing justin her arm."HOLY CRAP BABE THAT IS A HUGE BRUISE"justin watch your mouth"Pattie says." sorry mom"Justin says."It is not that big and i said i was fine"Deandra says."Justin."That bruise is the size of an baseball andYou might be but i am not they hurt my girl"says Justin."Justin please calm down i know they hurt me but at least try to ignore it that is all i can ask of you'says Deandra."I promise i will try babe"says justin."Hey mom can i spend a night over Deandras house tonight" askes justin."If her mom says it is ok"says calls her mom and she says yes."my mom said yes"deandra says."ok lets go we are here my bag is in the trunk"says justin."you planed all of this for me"says deandra."yep anything for my girl"says go to deandras room."This is wierd being suronded by pictures of my self"says Justin."it has been a long day i am tiered"says deandra."OK goodnight shawty"says justin."goodnight bieb"says gives trys to give her a kiss but deandra pulls away."what wrong babe"says justin."Nothin i love you but i dont think i am ready for that magical moment yet i just dont what it to happen so fast"answers Deandra."I am sorry babe we can wait as long as you feel needed and i will respect and accept that"says Justin."Thanks justin all my old boyfriends either forced me on top of them or left me"says deandra."O babe trust me i would never hurt you wait did you say they forced you ontop of them "says justin."yeah it was horrible"says Deandra."were you raped by these boys"asked justin."well yeah but i am fine"says Deandra."Babe that is horrible does your mom know"says justin."No but justin please dont tell her she would never allow me to have another boyfriend ever"says Deandra."Babe she needs to know I wont tell her that is not my job but i do hope that you will"says justin."justin you do not get it she wont get it no one gets me"says deandra."Babe i know i do not get it completly but i do know that they hurt you and that I am hurt knowing that you have been hurt not only with the hurt of heart break but you also have to deal with the fact that they hurt you and then left"says justin."justin that is the sweetest thing any one has ever said to me but i really dont want to talk about it any more can we just go to sleep and finish this conversation in the morning night"says deandra."Ok night babe"says justin hears Deandra crying."Babe what wrong"says Justin while he embraces Deandra in a hug."nothing justin i am fine"says Deandra crying."Babe come on why wont you talk to me tell me whats wrong"says justin."Justin i know you mean well but you just would not understand"says deandra."Deandra please tell me whats wrong"says justin." ok it is my dad he hit a guy because he found out that that guy raped me and then me and my dad were at one of my basket ball games and the boy killed my dad"says deandra crying harder now."I am so sorry i had no idea how much you have been though but i will protect you from now until forever"says justin hugging deandra even tighter now."Justin thank you i will always hurt because of losing my dad was all my fault"starts deandra but justin cut her off"It is not your fault the guy did not care about you he only cared that you are hot and that is all he wanted but i want you to be happy and will only go has fast has you want to i want to learn everything about you i want to help you "says Justin."oh justin i love you so much you do really care dont you"says deandra."babe yes i want you to be as happy as possible'says soon has justin stop talking deandra kiss him but justin pulls away."beibs what is wrong"says deandra."Nothing i just want to make sure you are sure i do not want you to hurt any more than you are already"says justin."I am sure justin i trust you"says Deandra going back for the kiss this time no one pulls away."justin thanks good night"Says Deandra."night babe"says justin."i truly love you not for the fame or the money but for the justin you are with out all of that"says deandra."love you to and that will never change"says then fall asleep in each other the wakes up an turns around."Justin were are you going"says deandra as justins movment wakes her up."Good morning babe i am still here i turned over that is all"says starts to cry again."Babe what wrong did i say somthing"says justin."no I am just so happy if you were any of my old boyfriends i would of woke up naked and they would have been all over me but you are different you respect me"says deandra." i love you and would never hurt you like they did"says justin."Breakfast is ready"calls deandras mom(her name is sara)."Be down in a minute mom"says deandra."babe come on and we have to tell your mom that we are going out"says justin."Ok lets go but first let me wipe away my tears"says deandra."can i ask you a question"says justin."Yep whats wrong"says deandra."Nothin i just wanted to know do you cry youself to sleep every night "asks justin."Well yeah but no one knows but you and i dont want any one else to know"says deandra."but you do relize that no one can help you if they dont know what goin on"says justin."JUSTIN YOU DO NOT GET IT I DONT NEED ANY HELP FROM ANYBODY BUT YOU "deandra screams and starts to cry ."babe please dont cry i am sorry i didnt mean it you don't have to tell any one but me i can help"says justin kinda startled that deandra just scream at him."i am sorry i scream at you i didn't mean it lets just go eat breakfast and then we can come back up here and talk more"says deandra."OK lets go" go downstairs and eat breakfast.

"Good morning Sara"says Justin."Good morning justin"says Sara."Mom me and Justin have something to tell you"says Deandra."anything hun is any thing wrong"says sara."The exact oppisite every thing awesome Justin asked me out last night at the concert and i said yes"says deandra."That is great "says Sara."thanks me and justin are going to go up stairs now"deandra said as her and justin head up the stairs."can you tell me more of this story"Justin asked."sure well his name was christan he was nice until one night he was over my house and we were upstairs talking and he went in for a kiss and when i pulled away he grabed me and said dont you ever pull away from me then he jumped on top of me and ripped off my shirt and then my dad walked in and swung him off of me. Then the next day me and my dad were at one of my basket ball games and christan shot my dad in his chest "said Deandra crying."That is horrible um where did you used to live"justin asked."LA"Deandra answers."What was christans last name"asked justin."um I think it was beadles"said deandra."I am going to kill him"justin said taking out his phone."justin you know him"said deandra."yeah he is my ex's brother"said justin dialing a number on his phone.

"hey justin"says caitlen(justins ex)  
"Don't hey me your jackass brother raped my girl friend"says justin "What are you talking about wait your dating Deandra"said caitlen "yeah i am and your retarted brother raped her and then killed her dad"said justin "Here you can talked to christan"said caitlen then gave the phone to christan.  
"Hey bro"says christan "I am not your bro jackass"said justin "justin i gave her what she deserved;she should not have pulled away"said christan "Ok what ever jackass i cant belive that i was actually your friend but you better run"says justin "Or what you not gon do anything do you a big wussy"says christain.  
"ok like i said run because if your not your gone"justin answers.  
"Haha i not scared of you your to much of a goody goody two shoe to hurt anyone"answers christan "ok jackass believe what you want"answers justin and he hung up end of convo

Then justin takes out a pocket knive and runs through the door."justin no stop"says deandra while running behind she catches him she pulls him back but he pulls soon reach christans answered the door."Oh shit "says christan and then takes off running though the back door."Get back here "says justin and runs after him."Justin stop it leave him alone voilence does not make thing better"deandra justin came to a complete stop and turned around."Your right violence wont solve anything"says he walks back to Deandra."Justin listen if you kill him you will get in huge trouble and we will never be able to be together"says deandra trying to calm down."your right i was not thinking about our future together i was thinking about hurting him more than he hurt you"replys justin catching his breath.'You would be hurting his family to and i dont think that was your goal"sats deandra."No it was not lets just go home and try to forget about it"says the way home they start to talk."Um I have some good and bad news"says justin."ok let me hear it"says deandra."Ok the bad news is that i have to go on tour for 8 months"says justin and deandra cut him off."Justin why we just started to get to know each other"says deandra."Wait you did not let me finesh the good news is that your mom and my mom have been talking and they agree that you should be allowed to come with and your sweet sixteen will be huge with your favorite stars and we will have a concert that wil act has part of the party we already have it all planed"says justin exicteldy."seriosly justin oh my gosh where will it be"deandra asks."It will be in the bahamas just for you if you could meet three stars that you have not already who would it be"asked justin."Oh that is easy it would be greyson chance,lil demon,and selena gomez"says Deandra."um do you like the Super crew"says justin."Yeeah there only the second best dance crew in the world" answers deandra."Second best really who is the first"asked justin."Furture Funk of course they are the youngest but the best"answers Deandra."Oh who are the members of it"ask justin."BBoy Bailrok age 10 and Baby Boogalo age 6"says make it to there houses."Ok we are leaving tommorow so i think you should start packing then come to my house because we are leaving early in the morning"says justin."Ok See ya later"says deandra."See ya babe"says Justin giving Deandra a hug and a quick kiss."Justin can you come help me pack"deandra asks."sure"answers then scooter calls.

"Hey Justin"says Scooter "Hey what up Scooter"says justin "Does she know yet"Asked scooter "Yep we are packing now says Justin "Alright see ya tommorow"says scooter and hanging up end of convo

They start packing and talking."Justin I just have one question why me"asked Deandra."what do you mean babe"asked Justin."I mean what do you see in me that you do not see in all the other girls I mean like you could of picked almost any other girl in the world what made me stand out"asked Deandra."Well it just felt like it was ment to be and plus you treat me like a normal guy any other fan would be all over me and your nice and care about your family and others and as a bonus you are naturally beutiful"asked justin."Justin i am going to treat you like what you are a regular boy your just found your talent and made it work for your advantage"Deandra said."I never thought about my singing as a talent before the contest i just thought of it has a thing i just liked to do in my spare time"Justin finish packing and go to justins house."Hey Deandra and justin deandra hows your arm "asked pattie."Hey Pattie it is fine still a little sore but overall much better"answers Deandra."Now see mom this is the exact reason that i did not want to get a girlfriend i knew that the fans would do something like that"says Justin."but justin like you said if they were true fans they would be happy for you "answers pattie.I know but i dont want a super nice girl like deandra to have to go through all the madness of having a super star boyfreind"answers justin."Justin i relized that when i said yes i guess that is what i sighned up for"answers Deandra. "But that is not what is what you should of ad to sighn up"answers justin."But I did and i think it was wearth it"answer stop talking and go to justins room to watch a news flash comes FLASH JUSTIN BIEBER RUNS AFTER HIS FORMER FRIEND CHRISTAIN BEADLES WITH A KNIFE BUT RUMORED NEW GIRLFREIND DEANDRA SMITH STOPS HIM JUST IN TIME."Fuck i have an interveiw with ellen tommorw damn she is going to ask about that i have a feeling that you will be called out on to the stage"says Justin."I guess so i need to go to sleep on this aright justin"deandra"ok Good night babe i will go to sleep with you"answers again they fall alsleep are awaken by scooter calling justin.

"Dude wake up and get ready fast i will be there in 10 minutes"scooter nearly sceaming into the phone "Ok scooter no need to scream we will be ready"answer Justin and then they both hang up.  
end of convo

"Babe wake we need to hurry we have 10 minutes"Justin says."alright i am up"answers both get puts on a purple tight fitting dress to show off her curves with pink flowers and white tights and purple high put on black jeans and a white button down shirt with dress both go down stairs to wait for scotter."You look amazing babe"says justin."Thanks the only thing wrong with you is that stain on your shirt"says Deandra."What stain do you think i should change my shirt"answers justin worrily."I am just kidding you look great as always"says deandra laughing."Oh good joke babe"answers justin and he picks up Deandra and spins her around both start laughing and then scooter knocks on the door. they leave and get into the car to go to The Ellen Deggeneres show stage goes on in the car other than a bunch of small get there and sit in the back for a few minutes and then justin is called on stage.

"Hi Justin"says ellen."Hey"answers asked justin a bunch of questions and then she aked the question."So are you dating"Ellen asked."well Yeah"answers Justin." so whos the lucky girl"Ellen asked."Deandra"answers Justin."So what made her stand out"asked Ellen."Well i can show you "answers justin."Ok can we have Deandra come out here"Ellen walks out looking kind of nervouse and goes to sit by justin."Hi Deandra "Ellen says."Hi"Deandra says."How does it feel to be dating a superstar like Justin"asked Ellen."I do not look at it like that i treat him like a normal kid with out all the material things we dont talk about his fame "says deandra talking kinda nerviosly .Justin trys to reasure her by putting his arm behind her."Ok so how did you guys actually meet like for the first time"Ellen explains the whole story of how they meet."Oh what a coincedence"Ellen says."Yeah but we think it was ment to be"answer justin."Ok that all the time we have for justin for now stay tuned for to see Justin preform his newest sigal PRAY."Thank you Justin and Deandra for coming today"says and Justin walk off stage."Oh i am glad that over"Deandra said."You did great for a begginer plus your not even famous so you did espeacaly well"answered Justin."Thank you i need to go check my twtter"says deandra ."i think i will to"answers justin. They both get on there Iphones and get on twitter. Deandra starts to cry as she looks at the tweets."Whats wrong babe"asked Justin."Listen to the tweets people are sending me i will read them to you roses are red violets are blue if you break justins heart i will kill you,if i see you on the street you are as good as chopped meat"Deandra answers crying hugs her and says"Dont worry i will protect your life with my life"."Why is she crying"Asked scooter as he walkes through the door."threats on twitter"answers justin."Oh thats not good listen Deandra your with us now no ones going to hurt you as long as your with us you and justins saftey always are top priority "says scooter in a reasuring voice."thanks scooter"says deandra letting go of justin and going to give scotter a hug."no promblem any time justin you got five minutes until you need to be on that stage"says Scooter rubbing deandra back."Ok scoot,Babe stay here i will be back my preformance will show on that screen"justin says and then goes to preform the show they go back to the car."You did great bieb"Deandra says."thanks babe "answers Justin."so were are we going now"asked Deandra."we are going to load the buses and then we are going to a photo shoot and inter view with popstar and then we are on are way to La for the first show and after that we are flying to canada"answers scooter."oh how many buses are there and i do not have a pasport"asked Deandra."7 all togeter 4 of them for people the other three are for probs and we have the athority to take you anywhere we go"answers scooter."Oh ok this is going to be a hetic but fun day"answers Deandra."every day for the next six months are going to be hectic and fun babe"Justin says.""I guessed that"answers Deandra."Tommorow you get to meet Jazmin(his little sis)and Jaxon(his little bro my dad and my grandparnets and my friends and everything"Justin says exicidly."hORRAY T CANT WAIT this is going to be awesome"Deandra says loudly."Me to i have seen them since christmas(it is febraury 12)"justin replies."Oh thats a long time I wish that my mom could of came with"Deandra says."Oh we will see her on your march 3 for your birthday and she will stay with us until april and come back in july until the end"answers Justin."Ok that good"answers Deandra."ok we are here"says get out of the car and go to the photo take pictures of start the interview."hi justin"interviewer says."Hi"Justin says."So what type of girl are you into"asked the interview.""Well i like cute and funny girls that dont were to much make-up and she has to know when it is time to play and goof around and when it is time to work and i want it to be a girl who treats me like a normal guy"Justin answers."So i hear your dating a girl named deandra is she exactly what you have been looking for"the inviewer asked."Yeah and i love her to death she is just amazing"Justin answers."Im glad you found her but that is all the time we have for you bye Justin"said the interviewer.'bye"said justin leaving the room."ok now it is time to hit the road to LA first show of the tour"says Scooter."Yep we are ready "says deandra and justin the get to LA and go to the arena."We are finally here time to get to work shows in 5 hours"says Scooter smiling."This place is huge"deanda said."Yeah and the front said it is sold out"says justin."Oh that amazing"said Deandra."Babe you know the lyrics and the chords to pray right"asked Justin."Yep i know the gutair chords and the lyrics"answers deandra."Well can you preform it with me'asked Justin."I would love to but do you thing i am good enough"asked Deandra."You will do great but we need to practice lets go"says justin pulling deandra lightly into the emptey stage were the band is setting up they grab stools and two gutairs and start to sing."I just cant sleep tonight knowing that things aint in the papers..."They sing the whole song and at the end the whole backstage is claping."That was amazing your voices are like magic together"says Scotter."Yeah deandra have you ever took singing lesson or ever thought about pursuring in a singing carrer"Dan asked."No not in singing i am a self tought break dancer i all ways wanted to be a dancer"Deandra answers."dancing oh um Scooter is jalen here yet"Dan asked."Here i am"Jalen says as he walked through the door."hey Jalen come over here"Dan says."Jalen comes over to dan."Deandra come here for a sec"dan comes over."Deandra has just informed us that she break dances I would love to see you to have a friendly battle with me justin and scooter as the judges"dan says."sounds fun"Deandra said."That sounds great"says Jalen."So you guys in"Dan asked."Yep "says deandra and jalen battle each other at the end Deandra wins because Jalen fell when he did a airflare."You are amazing what reck room (a place where breakers go to practice)did you learn at"Jalen asked."I did not go to any classes i learned by watching videos of you, lil demon ,BBoy legacy ,and a whole bunch of other people Plus i watched all the step up movies and you got surved I just tryed to copy that and soon enough i was not just trying any more i was doing it so my mom put me into a dancing copition just for fun and i came in first"Deandra walks in looking worried."we have a problem Jaden's(smith) car broke down and he wont make it in time for the show"scooter says fractically."That 4 minuites without a plan"Dan says."What are we going to do that is right after jalens routine we can.t have him go longer he is already wiped out by the end of that"Dan says."Come on guys we have to think of something lets brain storm"justin several minituses of thinking."we can have Deandra do some dancing after jalen"Scooter says ecitedly."But i do not have anything ready although i am working on a routine to abc by Knann"Deandra says."Lets see it"Justin James(justins DJ) turns on the shows them what she has so far it ends up bieng About 4 minutes long."Is every one here the show starts in 10 minutes"Justin asked."Yep all set"Scooter show starts about half way through the show justin answers some questions from the aduince."What is your favorite thing about being famouse"fan #1 says."Preforming,making people happy"Justin answers."What do you hope to be able to do with your money one day"Fan #2 asks."I want to help people in need and i want to buy my moma house in canada"Justin answers."Ok that is all the time we have for questions now give a give it up for one of my best friends jalen testerman aka BBoy J styles"Justin does his thing."Ok now give a big round of aplause to my best friend and girl friend deandra"justin does her thing and then the rest of the show is go back to the buses."You did great deandra"justin says."Thanks you to the show was amazing all the spiacal effects and guests and everything just all worked together" deandra says."Thanks but look at all the people that were envovled in it it could not have been done without it all"Justin says."Ok we are at the airport lets go"scooter says.  
"Great lets go"justin get on they Plane and justin gets on posts saying hey please stop sending threats to deandrasmith if you do not have anything nice too say do not say any thing at falls asleep leaning on justins arm. They get to toronto all get off the dad, step mom ,lil sister jazmyn,and lil brother Jaxon greet them at the airport."JUSTIN"Jazmyn says as she runs and jumps into justins arm."Hey jazzy i missed you so much"Justin walk over to Jeremy(justins dad)and Justins step mom(we will call her molly because i do not know her real name)."Hey justin"Says jeremy."Hey dad wats up"Justin says."Not much jazzy and jaxon have been asking how much longer all day "Jeremy starts pulling on justins pants so justin puts jazmyn down and pickes up jaxon.""Aw they have grown so much i have missed so much"Justin says."We have somthing at the house that will fill you in on everything that has happened since christmas but back to you who is this"Jeremy asked pointing to deandra."This Deandra my girlfriend"justin says."Hi nice to meet you Deandra"jermey says."Hi nice to meet you to i have heard so much about you "Deandra says."call me jeremy Justin is she staying at our house or is she going to the hotel with the rest of your crew"Jeremy asked."She is coming to your house "justin an his family including patie and Deandra all get in jeremys and Justin and Pattie sit in the way back seats. Jazmyn and Jaxon sit in the middle row in and Molly sit in the front.

They get to the they go in there is a huge banner that says WELCOME BACK JUSTIN on the they all go into the living room. They all sit on the and jaxon sit on justins turns on the dvd player."What are we watching"Justin says."Just watch you will like it i promise"jeremy movie starts There are a bunch of clips of jazmyn,jaxon,jeremy,and molly doing of the clips is of jaxon and jazmyn drawing pictures in a book when they close it the cover says THE THINGS WE LOVE ABOUT OUR BIG BROTHER is the end of the movie thing."What was that book"justin asked."That is what is next come to the kitchen"Jeremy all go to the are homemade books and pictures all over the table."Me and jaxon made this one"Jazzy says giving justin one of the book. The book is full of pictures that Jazmyn and Jaxon made . After justin finshed looking at every thing."Thanks you guys are so sweet"justin says."Your welcome but dont say to much yet there is still one more thing that we made for you go look at you room"Jeremy all bo into justins room it is decorated with all of justins medals and trophys from when he used to play sports and a bunch of Toronto maple leave (Justins favorite hockey team) stuff all over the walls."Oh my gosh i absoulutly love it you guys are the best"Justin the door bell rings. "Justin can you go get the door"Jeremy asked."Yep"Justin says answering the door."Hey Justin


End file.
